trickster
by dakuness
Summary: Sonic's bloodline is far older then most might Think, and he have several secrets, some of them more obvius then others. Amy having seen it a few times but never actualkly bothered with it. but for ones Sonic's patience with his pink friends stalking havits run out. at least he got some amusment the day after.


AN: do not own Sonic the Hedgehog…

this was a random and stray thought, i found amusing. nothing more. and a one-shot...

"talking"

'thinking'

The trickster clan... one shot

Amy, a pink hedgehog in red dress smashed to door to Sonic's room open, or attempted to do so, but where struck back into he wall, "what the?" she blinked staring at the door. Taking up the piko-piko hammer, "come on Sonic you promised a date!" Amy called out, preparing to smash the door open "I said NO!" Sonic screamed and punched Amy, who stumbled back.

"I'm not your boyfriend, girlfriend lover or mate, as it is I barely see you as a friend so get the Hell out of my HOUSE!" Sonic snarled grabbing Amy by the collar of her dress before throwing her out the nearest window. Amy sat up and blinked, 'something where wrong' she thought. "sonic don't have an hourglass figure" Amy muttered before shaking her head. "no I'm just delirious form the punch, how dare he punch me" Amy snarled.

Sonic on the other hand laid back into the bed, his body shifting between a few different forms before steeling back to his normal one. "sometimes it is good and bad to be a shifter" Sonic muttered with a sight, his fur darkening with his mood. "why do she always do that, I'll rather date Rouge in female form then Amy in my normal one" Sonic muttered, 'this is not the first time she have seen it either' Sonic thought.

The next day they where all at the park, Sonic have quills at his back in form of two spikes, and quills on his head, pointy ears, and a short pointy tail, marking him as a hedgehog mobian... Long slim legs and arms, a thin waist and hips, a broad chest, giving an streamline athletic feel, yet shows the lean thin, streamline feel and build for someone who is born for high-speeds with a touch of power, making him seem as a whole rather hot. He have his quills formed into 6 long, deathly spikes, curving elegantly down to his hip, if relaxed and even when tensed they still reach his waist, and his eyes are a burning brilliant emerald electric green color. His chest and muzzle still a soft peach color, the chest fur seemingly a bit thicker in a somewhat round spot of peach, his quills and fur thought are a navy blue... his arms also like his muzzle an soft peach color. he is wearing a pair of red sneakers, with white strap and white cuffs. A pair of white gloves with folded down cuffs.

Giving a charming smile. "Explain!" screamed Amy making most stare at her. "explain what?" Sonic asked, "why when I sometimes get to you when it gets darker I see you with a hourglass figure?" Amy asked and Sonic blinked. "do I appear to have an hourglass figure?" Sonic asked dryly making all laugh at her. "well, no, but sometimes in the dark I hear you, but you sound different, you look somewhat different as well" Amy said.

Sonic gave a light laugh, letting a hand rest at his hip as he grinned, "I'm a trickster Amy, do you know what that means?" Sonic asked, thought only Knuckles and Espio reacted and gasped at the word. "no, I have never heard of it" Amy said, "my full name is Fleetway Sonic O'Hedge, but I normally go by Sonic the Hedgehog, as for what I am, it's a trickster, a mobian with the specific trait of magic and shape shifting" Sonic said waving his hand. Most snorted at that, "don't be silly, we all know your power is speed" Amy said, and Sonic raised and eye-ridge her, before shaking his head.

/

"really" Sonic said and got a strange glint in his eyes and a strange smile that got Shadow to take a few steps, back. "is that so" Sonic hummed, walking, his body suddenly started to change, for the others it where as if slow-motion, yet only happen in a matter of seconds. His sneakers got a slight thicker sole and faint heel, still allowing for full out running, the red grew higher ending at the mid thigh white folded down edge, white straps holding the bots in lace with golden claps. The gloves grew higher ending over the elbows and longer claws became more visible, even with the gloves on.

his fur shifted from dark navy to a brilliant azure blue, an black eyeliner seem to become visible. as fangs glinted, his quills getting even longer more deathly and a bit thinner and seem slightly more relaxed while ending at the thigh instead of waist. The most drastic change where that his figure, hips a bit wider, the fur on his chest seemingly thicker as his waist and chest shifted as well.

they all blinked, as Sonic now stood in front of them in a female form, with an elegant fair hourglass figure. the dangerous air, adding to the figure giving him or her the raw presence of a predator. "I'm a trickster, all tricksters have their original gender and a form of their opposite gender. I like all tricksters can switch between each at will. And even other colors, or mobian sub species types. Being a shape shifter and all" Sonic stated, his, her body shifting form hedgehog to echidna, which where not to much of a difference, between the two sub-species but it made Knuckles blush bright red thru his fur.

Sonic stretched, gave a laugh before shifting back to his normal dark navy fur and male hedgehog form, he so enjoys. "my kind have a base form, but sometimes I can shift to my female form when sleeping, depending on what I dream that night, or shape shift into other forms when I'm sleepy, depending on my mood" Sonic explained, sitting down. "but, but are you even male" Amy called out, "off course I am male, my birth form is male hedgehog, azure blue color and a trickster but male none-deles, but the color have darkened as I got older, my female form would also have gotten darker fur if I used it more often but I rarely if ever uses that, more of accidently, as my mind is more male then female it is strange to be in my opposite form... most shifters stay in their favorite form the one who feel right, and for me it is my original one, so I normally never ever shape shift" Sonic explained, to say that Amy was stunned was an understatment, Before she fainted on the spot.

/

an: as for tricksters or in this case shapeshifters, it's more of use of trickter mythology LOki beign a good ex... in several cases gender don't matter as they can change to whatever other creature they want, havign a male and female form is normal, even if they have one form they stay in and uses as base form.


End file.
